Superior Spider-Man
'Superior Spider-Man' ' ' Real Name:Peter Parker/Otto Octavius Universe:616 Created by: Ben Riely Stats *F IN(40) *A AM(50) *S IN(40) *E IN(40) *R RM(30) *I GD(10) *P IN(40) Health: 170 Karma: 70 Resources: Ty Pop: 30 Known Powers: Mind Set: After Otto Octavius swapped minds with Peter Parker, he experienced felt all of Parker's life-changing and philosophy-forming moments. Otto promises to not only live as Peter lived, but actually become a better, and yes, "Superior" Spider-Man. Spider-Sense: Am Buzzing, cannot be blindsided and may make defensive actions if he makes a successful power FEAT. Intuition remains same in battle. If sense is nullified, Intuition is as listed and all Agility FEATs are at -1cs. Wall-Crawling: Am Leaping: Am, up to 3 areas Balance: Spider-Man's balance allows him to walk a tightrope automatically and a slack with an Agility FEAT. His sense of balance helps him fall up to 3 stories (30 feet) without receiving damage, provided he lands on his feet (Agility FEAT). He can prevent damage from a longer fall by grabbing and swinging off protrusions in the fall's path every 3 stories (flagpole, lampposts, etc.) or using his Web-Shooters, as long as he keeps making Agility FEATs Equipment: Unstable Molecule Suit: As a way to reaffirm his perceived superior mind, Octavius tinkered with the original Spider-Man costume, adding the following: -Carbonadium Plating: Spider-Man has Carbonadium plating over his neck and skull. It provides In protection vs. Stuns and Slam -Retractable Talons: Rm material, On his gloves and boots, Spider-Man utilizes talons that can do up to In damage -Nano-Spider Tracers: Mn Tracking, being scratched by his talons, Spider-Man can inject many nano-Spider-Tracers into his target. He is able to see and hear through his enhanced lens. Enhanced Lenses: The lenses in Spider-Man's mask have been enhanced, giving him the following abilities: -Heads-Up Display: HUD and tracking abilities with Am ability. He can use these injunction with his Nano-Spider Tracers. -Infrared Vision: In -Polarized Lenses: In protection vs. Blinding attacks - Energy Detection: Rm ability to track energy, such as magnetic signature of the Vulture's wings Adamantium Web-Shooters: CL1000 material, Shoots up to 7 areas, In material strength in round it was fired. Mn in next round. Used for transportation (3 areas a round) and restraining. Each Web-Shooter holds 10 Web-Cartridges. Each Web-Cartridge has approximately 100 uses until it runs empty. The following can made with his web: -Web Shield: Mn -Web Parachute -Web Hand-Glider: Ty air speed -Web Missile: Ex blunt attack at 3 areas -Blinding: Am, once the web is removed, the victim is able to see again. -Web Slingshot: Able to launch himself over great distances. 1 round to make the slingshot and "prep himself for launch", launch himself up to 10 areas the next round. Utility Belt: Spider-Man wears a Utility Belt underneath his costume, he uses this to carry the following: -Spider-Signal: Gd illumination -Extra Web Cartridges: The Utility Belt holds 30 extra cartridges. Peter switches these into his Web-Shooters when he's runs out of webbing. -Camera: Gd material, uses to take pictures for the Daily Bugle Spider-Tracer: Am Tracking up to 1 mile Limitations: The Ghost of Peter Parker: Otto Octavius is haunted by the lingering spirit of Peter Parker, unable to reassert control over their shared body, but actively hampering his efforts to stray from Peter's values, and trying to reclaim his body. Talents: Photography, Chemistry, Physics, Computers, Martial Arts A, B, Engineering, Robotics, Repair/Tinkering, Radiation, Nuclear Physics Contacts: Mary Jane Watson, Carlie Cooper, May Parker, The Avengers, The Future Foundation, Shang-Chi, Horizon Labs Equipment: Spider-Bots: Ex material, These small robotic drones are programmed to obey Octavius' commands. They appear as small metal spheres with eight tiny spider-legs. They have the following: -Land Speed: Gd speed -Wall-Crawling: Rm -Camera: Am -Communications: Mn ability to communicate back to Spider-Man. If Spider-Man is unable to respond, he can have the Spider-Bots reroute the call Gameplay tips *Initiative Bonus: *Max running speed: Other Versions History Links *Andromdea (Heroic RPG) Category:Current